Gretchen
Gretchen is the secondary character of Camp Lazlo series. She is an alligator or crocodile scout from Acorn Flats. Appearance Gretchen has long dark blonde hair. She wears an Acorn Flats' uniform with a red-orange vest with six awards, dark hat and dark brown shoes. Personality Gretchen is the most aggressive Squirrel Scout whose friends are Patsy, Nina, Almondine, and Amber. In It's No Picnic she argues with Bean Scouts about muddle. She is also, somewhat dimwitted, unintelligent, and naive. In Marshmallow Jones, she roasts marshmallows with Patsy, Nina, Almondine, and Amber. She observates Bean Scouts in Beans Are from Mars. In Dosey Doe, she dances with Clam (although she's soon trying to strangle him afterwards). In Snake Eyes, she is seen next to Nina. In Miss Fru Fru, Gretchen searches on encyclopedia what is "fru fru". In Love Sick, she helps Patsy, Nina, Almondine, and Honey win a tug of war against the Bean Scouts. In I've Never Bean in a Sub, she works as the accountant from Squirrel Scout's cookie business. In Snow Beans and Squirrel Seats, Gretchen joins in singing on the bus trip. It is also revealed by Patsy that Grechen likes Edward. She watches a Mascot Competition with other Squirrel Scouts in Mascot Madness. In Hard Days Samson, Gretchen chases Samson with her friends. In Squirrel Scout Slinkman, she sits next to Amber. Relationships Edward Platypus Patsy Smiles states that "Gretchen likes Edward" in Squirrel Seats. Patsy Smiles They are cabin mates and work together most of the time with Nina. Patsy normally makes fun of Gretchen. She is annoyed when Patsy cries about Lazlo. Nina Neckerly She is cabin mates with Nina, and Patsy. Gretchen calls Nina Neckerly instead of Nina. Also in a episode Nina says Gretchen said the old treehouse is more room, antic which reveals that Gretchen has great taste of touch. She even does funny stuff just as much to annoy Nina and laugh all day and night. Clam In some episodes she has a slight crush on Clam. In others, such as Dosey Doe (where she's seen trying to strangle him during a dance), in some episodes she's very kind towards him. Gallery Gretchen hd2.png Gretchen the aligator.jpg Gretchen.jpg Beans are from Mars04.jpg Beans are from Mars06.jpg Beans are from Mars07.jpg Beans are from Mars10.jpg Beans are from Mars14.jpg Beans are from Mars15.jpg Beans are from Mars18.jpg Beans are from Mars21.jpg It's no picnic03.jpg Raj, nina and the gang.jpg Mud2-2.jpg Its no picnic 25.jpg It's no picnic12.jpg Beans scouts squirrel scouts.jpg It's no picnic13.jpg It's no picnic20.jpg It's no picnic21.jpg It's no picnic25.jpg Dosey Doe07.jpg Shin dootenannebaloo.jpg Miss fru fru 06.jpg Gretchen chalk drawing.png Lazlo gives Clam tea.png Clam and Gretchen forever!-Clam.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-21h14m07s5.png Squirrel scouts chasing samson.jpg Terrifield.png Bean scouts squirrel scouts terrified.jpg Chef McMuesli 71.png Chef McMuesli 72.png Chef McMuesli 76.png Chef McMuesli 77.png Chef McMuesli 78.png Chef McMuesli 79.png Chef McMuesli 80.png Chef McMuesli 81.png Chef McMuesli 82.png Chef McMuesli 83.png Sss 053.png Sss 07.png Gretchen gonna get lazlo.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-12h35m12s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-12h35m30s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-13h00m11s60.png Squirrel Scout Wig Out Models.png Wig out models.png Wingnut Sisterhood.png Nina and Clam bike ride.png Trivia *Gretchen's personality is very similar to Sarah from Ed, Edd n Eddy, also characters that are unintelligent. In the episode "Step Clam"it's revealed she has a younger sister. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting charaters Category:Squirrel Scouts Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes